


Smokes and Sex Toys

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sex, Sex Toys, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Dean is killing time in a porn store while Sam has some alone time.  The case has been long, and the brothers have been getting on each other’s nerves.  Even the vastness of the bunker was too close for them.  Dean, losing the round of roshambo, doesn’t feel like another night in the bar.
Relationships: Dean & Reader, Dean & You, Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 24
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

Dean pulled the Impala around back of the glowing blue neon building. “Cupid’s Toys” was set back from the main road, but he didn’t want to be the only car visible. Parking next to a dark SUV, he killed the engine and stepped out. 

It was towards the end of spring and not raining for a change. Dean took a deep breath of the damp air, tucked his hands in his pockets and headed for the door. An electronic chime echoed somewhere in the back as he entered. A moment later, he saw a figure come around the corner behind the glass display cases. His mood lightened. She smiled when she saw him, “Evening.”

“Hi there.” He stepped up to the counter. Noticing the extensive collection of glass pipes. “For legal tobacco use only – For now.” A handwritten sign proclaimed. 

“Just browsing or is there something I can get for you?”

Looking down next to where her hands were resting, he nodded, “I’d give you a buck for one of those.”

She glanced down at the pack. “Hell, you can have one for free. I understand.” She offered him the pack of cigarettes and a lighter. “You can smoke in here. I know the boss.”

“Just don’t tell my brother.” He smiled taking one and returning the pack to her. Lighting the cigarette, he inhaled and exhaled. “Ahhh, that’s the stuff.”

He heard her laugh, “Fucking nicotine.”

“Amen.” He wandered away from the counter taking another drag while perusing the different toys. “I appreciate it.” 

“Jesus,” Dean mused aloud, “I had no idea this was all out there. There’re so many different things. Hell, you don’t even NEED us, do you?” He looked back at her from where she was clearly trying not to watch him. “Look at this!” He picked up a box, “With FOUR heads for maximum stimulation.” His shoulders sagged. “I’m doomed.”

“Don’t fret your pretty little head,” her voice came from closer behind him. He turned to see her approaching, “All the toys in the world don’t make up for a good set of shoulders to grab onto and a talented tongue.”

“Well I’ve never had any complaints…” he returned the box to the shelf. 

“No one’s ever busted out a toy on you?”

He shook his head, “No.” He laughed at the look of disbelief, “This might cast me in a bad light, but I move around a lot.”

“I don’t believe for a moment there is a light you could look bad in.” She turned and walked away; his attention drawn to her hips. “C’mere, lemme show you the fun stuff.”

“Fun stuff?” He hurried after her.

She’d stopped in the back corner where Dean was transfixed by the colorful selection of “Cock Stimulation” products. “See? There’s plenty for you too.” She leaned against a pillar and crossed her arms. 

He wandered past vibrating cock rings, cock rings with prostate massagers attached, fleshlights, and fleshlights designed to look like a willing mouth. He grabbed a box, “Colt Mighty Mouth. Oh god.” He quickly put the box back and continued; only to stop dead a few feet away. He looked back at her, then back at the box on the shelf in front of him. “You’re fucking me.”

She burst out laughing. 

The…contraption was a…a fist attached to a motor that would… Dean shook his head, “This thing would jerk me off?!”

“I’ve actually sold a few.” Her laughter faded, “You wanna see the doll section?”

“God no, HELL NO.” Dean laughed. “I think I’ve learned enough for today.”

They returned to the counter where she lit a cigarette of her own. Offering the pack to Dean as he wiggled his eyebrows. “I’ll totally give you money for these. I don’t want to be a mooch. You don’t even know me.”

“What’s your name, bright eyes?”

“Dean.”

“Y/N.” She reached out and brushed her fingertips against his jaw, “Now we’re friends.”

He smiled and inhaled. “So, what’s YOUR favorite?”

She raised her eyebrows, “For what?”

Dean waved his arm towards the store. “For pleasure.”

“Well,” she sighed, “It depends on what I’m going for. If it’s quick and intense, I go for the wand. If I’m really hungry and want the world to tilt, I go for the Sona. And sometimes you just want a cock. Then it’s my blue dildo.”

Dean’s mind was spinning with images of this pretty creature with a bright blue cock sliding in and out of her cunt, moaning…his head snapped up when he realized she was still talking. 

“But like I said, nothing beats good ‘ol blood and bone. Shoulders to dig into, a tongue to ride…”

“Ungh,” Dean grunted, “Keep talking like that and I might have to buy something…”

“You’ve never had a toy?”

“Nope.”

“Want a free trial?”

That was how Dean ended up naked in the office of Cupid’s Toys, his legs wide open and Y/N on her knees, sucking his dick like it was antidote. He ran his hands through her hair, tugging her up to him so he could kiss those talented lips. His cock throbbed when she moaned into his mouth. 

She pulled away from him and reached behind her to the coffee table where a few boxes had been stacked. 

“I’m not gonna get you in trouble, am I?” Dean asked, his voice breathy.

She shook her head, “With who? I’m the owner.” She winked before working at the box. 

“Sonofabitch.” He chuckled. 

“Now, these are mine. But they are cleaned regularly.” Her switch to all business was a turn on. “Are you ok with that or do you want one from the stock?”

Dean squinted at her. “I trust you.” He was rewarded with a smile as she pulled a dark purple wand out. One of the ones he’d seen in porn, the silicone toy had a knob-like head that was flexible with applied pressure. He twitched at the sight of her returning to her knees, sucking him in once more. “OH!” While she bobbed on his dick, he heard a heavy buzzing. She released him, then stood, tugging the coffee table closer to them, sitting on the edge. She pressed some buttons and Dean heard the intensity decrease. 

“Ready?”

Dean nodded eagerly then watched, transfixed, as she brought the vibrating wand towards his slick cock. He twitched involuntarily as it neared. 

“I’ll be gentle. The moment it’s too much, let me know.”

He swallowed hard and nodded again. When she touched the wand just below the crown, Dean let out a shout, throwing his head back as the new sensation shot through his body. He shook his head when he felt her pull the toy away, “More.” He gasped. “Oh my…fuck…more.”

She teased him gently, running the wand up and down his length, never keeping it in one place for very long. The sensation intensifying as she brought it closer to the head. His orgasm boiling beneath the surface, he could tell this was going to be epic. When she moved the wand and pressed firmly behind his sack, his toes curled. He needed to do something with his hands. He raked one hand through his hair while the other gripped his thigh. From where she was perched, he couldn’t reach her. He wanted to touch her. Touch SOMETHING. Another wave washed over him and he could only emit noises. “AH! Ah!!...” he wiggled against the cushions. “MMMM!!”

“You’re doing so good,” she praised. “You’d think you’d done this before.”

“No,” he panted. Moving his hips up, “More.”

She pressed the wand a little harder and he felt his balls tighten. “More?”

“You.” He managed. “Want. You.”

She pulled the wand away, his hormones screaming in displeasure. “I don’t vibrate.” She smirked. He could see the flush in her cheeks. 

“Don’t care.” He leaned forward, thrusting his fist in her hair and pulling her to his lips. Her hands were almost cold on his thighs where she braced against him, the wand falling to the seat where it continued to buzz against his thigh. She melted into him and soon he was tugging at her clothes. “Please.”

She moaned his name and soon she was bare, straddling his waist, his throbbing cock between them. He looked up into her face putting his hand to her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. What he didn’t realize was that she was also leaning over to grab the wand. “Get inside.” She commanded, rising.

Dean quickly grasped his cock and brushed it against her waiting pussy. He groaned and let his head fall back against the couch when he found her wet and ready. “For a second,” Dean gasped, “I though you weren’t turned on.”

“Please, the second you walked in I wanted you.” She slid down, her head falling back and a loud moan escaping. “Oh, FUCK is that good.” 

“Yes you are,” Dean agreed, jerking his hips up. He covered her hand with his, taking the wand from her. “May I?” She released it, watching now as he brought the toy down. “Saw this in a movie once.” And pressed the wand to both her clit and the base of his cock. 

The contact caused them both to cry out, Y/N slamming her hands down on Dean’s shoulders and gripping tightly. Immediately she started rocking her hips, pushing the wand harder against them. “Turn it up.” She gasped. “Middle button.”

A moment of fumbling, and Dean did as she commanded. The intensity was mind-numbing, and they rocked hard into each other. “I’m gonna come so hard,” Dean gasped. The fire burning out of control in his core and he wouldn’t be long. 

She began to shudder, “M-me…t-oh… DEAN!”

Dean’s vision went bright white as an orgasm more intense than he’d ever had, blasted him apart. He could hear her calling his name and her body violently shaking over him. 

When he came to, she was panting and draped over his body. The wand lay on the cushion next to him, silent. “Holy shit.” She gasped.

“I’ll take ‘em both.” Dean said hoarsely. 

“Both?” She raised her head.

“Yeah, the wand,” he pulled her in for a kiss. “And you.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan a part 2. I didn’t intend for a part 2. But a line occurred to me and this is the best place for it. Thank Dean for this one.

Dean had immediately become a regular “shopper.” However, he’d been out of town working for the last couple of weeks. They’d exchanged numbers before he left, a promise to keep in contact and a brand-new wand box tucked proudly under his arm. 

His first text to her had been :there is such a setting as too high.:

In his absence, she would fall asleep to memories of his body. His beautiful eyes, his sinful mouth. His voice. Oh Lord, his voice. But also, with daydreams of how Dean was faring with his new toy.

A slow Tuesday evening was dragging along, and she was sitting back behind the register, staring vacantly at the wall when the ding of the entryway caught her attention and in walked Dean Winchester. She practically jumped the counter to reach him. She slammed into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly. 

“That answers my first question,” he answered a little breathlessly. “I missed the hell out of you too.”

“You didn’t warn me that you were coming.”

“Can’t be too predictable.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “So, too busy for you to take a break?” He looked around the store. 

“Hell, for you, I’ll close up shop for the night.” She returned behind the counter to turn off the outside lights and automatically lock the doors. The wonders of technology, she thought with a smile before leading him by the hand towards her office. 

He was on her before the door fully closed. His lips covering hers, pulling her clothes off as he walked her backwards towards the couch. She whined a little as she bounced on the cushions and he remained standing. She reached for his belt, but he stepped back. “Ah, ah!” He looked back towards the office door briefly. “I need to make a quick purchase.”

“Store’s closed.” She grumbled, reaching for him again. 

He took her wrists firmly in his hands, leaning in to kiss her dumb. “It’s okay, I’m bangin’ the owner.”

In a reversal of their first time together, she was naked on her own couch, legs wide open while a fully dressed Dean Winchester kneeled before her. His broad shoulders keeping her thighs apart as he leaned in, using his tongue to drive her wild. Too soon though, he pulled away and reached for the new box on the floor next to him. She watched, panting, as he pulled out the toy. It was a small bullet vibe; one of the “discrete sized” ones. 

Using one hand, he adjusted the dial to the lowest setting and, using the other hand, spread her slick pussy open. He paused, distracted as he watched his fingers her folds apart. Licking his lips, he leaned in for one more slow, full lick over her clit. She rolled her hips towards his mouth with a deep moan. “Dean,” she begged. 

He sat back, eyes burning, “You’re distracting me.” He scolded, bringing his hand with the vibrator forward, just touching it to her swollen clit. Her head fell back, and her deep moan filled the room. The sensation quickly spread through her body. Dean held it still. 

She tried to buck her hips against the pleasure, but he leaned in, resting his forearms and elbows on her thighs, holding her down. “No no. Stay still.” He dipped his head down to kiss the trembling flesh of her stomach.

Need began to build quickly, not being able to put the sensations where she wanted it. The need grew regardless. Blossoming and growing, she began moaning and begging. She tried to wiggle against the toy, but Dean was strong. One of her hands found its way around his wrist trying to get him to move. But he only chuckled at her. 

Liquid heat rushed from her core to the surface. “Dean,” she moaned. Her whole body began to shake, and she slammed her hands down on the cushions on either side of her hips. “Gonna cum!” she cried. Just as her orgasm overtook her, Dean began moving the vibrator up and down over her clit, immediately ratcheting up the pleasure and she screamed his name as she exploded.

When she opened her eyes again, she was staring up at the ceiling. The sound of a zipper descending caught her attention. She raised her head to see Dean standing between her knees, his eyes dark and hungry as he stared down at her. He reached in, pulling his erection from his jeans. “That is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” He pumped his cock. 

She sat forward, reaching for his hips, “Gimmie that thing.” She jerked him forward by the belt loops, shoving his whole dick in her mouth as he stumbled towards her. He yelped, and his hands were immediately fisted in her hair, fucking her mouth as she sucked him in. 

He was immediately reduced to deep, feral grunts, chasing his own desire that had been simmering within him since he walked in the store. A hard grunt punched out of him when she yanked his body against her mouth, swallowing around him. The ripple of pressure caused his balls to draw up and he tried to pull her head back. He moaned her name. “Wanna cum.” He felt her tongue rub on the underside of his shaft. He was reaching the point of no return. “Guh… ah...I wanna cum all over you.”

In response, she pulled back off him, falling back against the couch. “Give it to me.” She husked. 

That was it. He immediately fisted his cock, spurting his release over her chest and stomach. He tried to keep his eyes open to watch, but the final waves made his eyes roll back. 

He felt a gentle tug as he began to fade and turned to drop onto the couch next to her. He lay still; his cock rapidly softening as it flopped over against his zipper. He jerked when he felt her hand, cold by comparison as she gently tucked him away. “Thank you.” He said with a weak laugh. “Oh my God are you amazing.” He sat up, blinking. She was turned away from him, reaching down on the floor for one of her socks. He grinned as he saw her swipe at the mess he left on her skin. “Maybe you should have a shower put in here.”

“Maybe next time, I’m fucking you at my place.” She turned back to him. “I need a cigarette.”

“I’m in.” He enjoyed the sight of her padding to her desk, reaching over, giving him a great view of her ass while she reached for her pack and an ashtray. She returned to Dean and sat across his lap, holding the small cup. They smoked in sated silence. 

“Where did you learn to do that?” She finally asked. “That move with the vibe.”

He smiled, stubbing the cigarette out. “Instructional videos.”

She looked at him, confused, then a smile spread across her face. “Porn is not an instruction video!”

“Says who?!” Dean challenged. “I watched it, I repeated the actions on my woman, and she came like a freight train!”

“Your woman, huh?” She kissed him softly. 

He put his hands back in her hair and tugged her against his lips. “My woman.” Pushing his tongue against her lips for emphasis. 

With a happy sigh, she leaned into his kiss. Then dropped her head to his shoulder. “What now?” she asked softly.

His hand slid between her legs, gently cupping her mound. She moaned in response. “Is it next time yet? I’d really like to fuck you again.”

“Looks my man and I are headed to my place.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean continues to explore the new and exciting world of sex toys with his new playmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like with part 2, there was NEVER supposed to be a part 3. That was, until I saw a GIF that just wouldn’t be ignored. Again, blame Dean.

There were so many benefits to being with a woman that knows her toys. Dean had always thought of sex toys for use by the lonely and the alone. They weren’t things that he thought of to be played with. They were things to be used to get you off and get you on your way. 

Dean has since learned that he was very wrong. 

As those thoughts raced through his fevered mind, another burst of pleasure rocked him backwards with a shout. 

They were on her bedroom floor, on an obnoxiously white and fluffy rug that Dean would forever refer to as the Sex Rug. She was naked in front of him, kneeling between his legs where he was spread wide. He was braced back on his hands so he could watch her. Her hand wrapped firmly around the root of his cock, the other...he looked down his body, throbbing, “Baby,” he gasped.

Her other hand was jamming a fleshlight over and over onto his impossibly stiff erection. His head fell back, gasping for air, her words affecting him as much as the toy sliding wetly over him. “That’s right, Dean, let me play with you. Look at this perfect cock. I wish you could feel how wet I am just watching you.” She slowed her pace, earning a deep groan from him, “Feels good doesn’t it?”

His hips began jerking forward on their own, chasing the end that she’d been pushing him towards ever since she gripped his bulge as soon as they passed through her doorway and commanded that he get naked. He swallowed thickly, “Yeah,” he grunted. 

“You gonna cum?” Her bright eyes found his, “You want to cum for me?”

“Unh, yeah...make me cum.” He lifted his ass off the carpet, pushing hard up into the toy. “Oh fuck...it’s so..I’m gonna…”

“You are so fucking gorgeous.” She purred, plunging the toy harder over him, the movement making obscene wet sucking noises. “I love hearing the noises you make.” They both watched his slippery cock disappear into the tube.

“Wanna kiss you. Wanna kiss you when I...unh..cum.” Dean panted.

She moved quickly, positioning her legs over his upper thighs, spreading herself open before him. She scooted up close and he could feel the heat of her cunt pressed up against his tightening nuts as she continued to fuck him. 

Gripping the toy with both hands, she continued with slow, hard movement. He grabbed her face when he couldn’t hold back anymore, kissing her hard, his tongue plunging inside her willing mouth, moaning as he came. 

Wave after wave, pulse after pulse as he bounced in place, unloading into the toy. He could feel his release leaking from it, running down over the root of his cock and over his sack. 

Orgasm finally fading, his arms began to tremble, and he let go to fall onto his back. His mouth was wide open as he lay gasping. His body twitching, he grunted as she slid the tight toy off his sensitive and softening cock.

She appeared in his vision; lips swollen from his kisses. Sweat covered her pretty face, “Hi there,” she grinned.

“You’re amazing,” he puffed.

“Thank you,” she dropped down to kiss him. As their tongues slid against each other, Dean realized that his hand was resting on the floor between her knees. He let a finger trail up the inside of her thigh. She jerked and a muffled squawk passed between them when he brushed a finger through her slicked folds.

Catching his breath, he smiled at the same time he pushed the same finger inside. “You weren’t kidding. I think you need to be satisfied.”

“You do, huh?” She teased. She adjusted her position, pushing her knees farther apart, Dean taking the chance to push a second finger inside her channel. He fucked her slowly on his hand. “Mmm, that feels good.”

“You got this wet just from fucking me with that...what is it, Tunnel of Love?”

She laughed, her muscles tightening around his fingers. He curled them towards her G spot, enjoying her new ripple of pleasure. “Love Channel,” she corrected. She let her head fall forward as the pleasure he was giving her took over. Soon she was rocking back and forth on his fingers and she couldn’t hold back the moan. “Dean, you could easily make me cum just like this.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Is that what you want?” His voice turned rougher. “Or do you want more?” Curling his wrist and pressing harder on the spongy spot meanwhile gently sliding his thumb over her clit. “Is that what you want?” He repeated, half-sitting and taking a fistful of her hair with his other hand, pulling her down for fierce kiss. “Tell me what you want.”

“Unnnh,” she began, rocking her hips harder, bearing down on his thick fingers. “I don’t care how you make me cum.” She panted, “Just make me cum.” She whined and slapped a hand on his chest, holding herself up so she could grind down on him harder. “Fuck.” She purred. 

With a wicked grin, he used his fist, still entangled in her hair to force her to look at him. “Where’s the blue one?” He stopped pumping and closed his hand, the heel pushing against her mound tightly. “Get on your back.” 

“By your head.” She answered with a slight gasp as he pulled his fingers out of her willing cunt. While he grabbed for the slim blue vibrating dildo, she dropped down into the position he commanded. He could hear her panting softly while he turned the knob at the bottom all the way up and then back to off. 

Adjusting to kneel over her, he set the toy to a medium vibration and began dragging it over her body. First over her stomach, up between her breasts, over one shoulder and down to her wrist. Then repeating the action, leaning over her to run the toy down the other arm. She watched him silently. When he gently pressed the toy over a pert nipple, she shuddered and hummed beneath him.

“There’s my girl.” He smiled approvingly. “I was beginning to think you fell asleep.”

“God no.” She answered. She rolled her body beneath his touch. “You’re teasing me.”

“Yes. I am.” He leaned into capture her lips. At the same time, he ran the toy down, letting it travel down her stomach to rest on her outer pussy lips, buzzing gently. She sighed into his mouth, pushing herself up into his hand. “Stay still.” He commanded softly. 

He took his time positioning himself between her spread legs. Kneeling, he waited until she looked up towards him, once her fevered gaze met his, he slowly dragged his tongue from base to tip of the blue toy, earning a loud, desperate moan and her head falling back to the carpet. 

Proud of himself, he settled on his elbows and slipped his tongue between her folds. He certainly didn’t need to, but he loved the way she tasted. He then turned the vibrations up a little higher and pushed the dildo inside her channel. He could see her hands fisting at her sides and another low moan came from her parted lips. Finally out of patience, he leaned in and began laving at her swollen clit with his tongue. He didn’t bother competing with the slow, deep vibrations. He didn’t have to. He used one hand to make sure her contracting body didn’t force the dildo out and his other gently pinching the flesh above her clit so he could focus completely on the bundle of nerves.

In no time she was screaming his name while her body went rigid and she arched off the carpet. After the first wave of her orgasm, he began pumping the toy slowly and notched up the speed, which led to a little more screaming and cursing. 

In time, the two lovers managed to work their way to the bed where they quickly entangled in each other again. Kisses and soft touches, followed by some prodding, pushing, gasping, and moaning. Just before they drifted to sleep, she whispered in his ear. “Next time, YOU choose the toy.”


End file.
